


Sucky Movie Night

by BloodStainedReaper



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Lemon, Movie Night, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainedReaper/pseuds/BloodStainedReaper
Summary: Kris has invited Amber over for a movie night, but the movie sucks. With nothing to do, they decide to do each other.





	Sucky Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic that I wrote, there may be some grammar errors in this story, and for that apologize. I hope you enjoy the

A blue haired girl knocks on the door of the Dreemurr. Then a boy with dark brown hair opens the door. 

“I’m so glad that you can make it Amber.”

As Amber walks inside the house, she notices that there was no one else here.

“Hey Kris, where’s Toriel and Susie?”

“Susie is on a date with Noelle, and mom is at the fucking skeleton’s house.”

Amber then went into the kitchen to make popcorn while Kris gets the movie ready.

 

“This movie Sucks!”

Amber said, as the movie that Kris and her are watching was Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice. 

“Why did you picked this movie, Kris?”

Amber whines, Then Kris responses.

“Asriel wanted me to watch this, he said that it was the best movie he has seen.”

“No offence Kris, but your brother has a shitty taste in movies.”

Kris agreed with Amber’s comment, and they continue to watch the movie. 

 

Amber was so bored, the movie was crap, there was no popcorn, and there is nothing she can do. She then stares at Kris, who was also bored from the movie, and then she got an idea. With a smile on her face, Amber crawl towards Kris. Then She placed her hand on Kris’s crotch area. 

“Amber, what are you doing?”

“Shhh, just relax and let’s have some real fun.”

Then Amber feels a bulge inside Kris’s pants. She takes off his jeans and underwear to see Kris’s manhood sticking out. Amber soon put his cock into her mouth. Kris is shocked and embarrassed of the situation. He soon overwhelmed with pleasure, as Amber continues to suck his dick. The pleasure was becoming too much for Kris, and he cums inside her mouth.

 

Amber then got up, and raise her skirt to show Kris her panties.

“Do you want some more?”

She teased, and with lust in his eyes, Kris tackles her on to the couch. He gently takes off Amber’s skirt and panties. He then slowly touched her womanhood, she was so wet. Kris started to lick Amber’s pussy. As his tongue was inside her vigina, Amber moans.

“Ah Kris… It feels so good… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” 

Amber squirts her juices on to Kris’s face. 

 

“You tasted sweet, Amber.”

Amber’s face started to turn red, she then takes off her sweater to show Kris her breasts. 

“You can touch them if you want.” 

Without any regret, Kris started stroking her nipples which cause Amber to let out a gasp. After a few minutes of fondling her boobs, he takes a nipple into his mouth. As he sucked on it, Amber began to moan in pleasure again.

 

Kris then sits on the couch with Amber on top of him. With lust in their eyes. Kris gently puts his dick inside Amber’s pussy. She begins to move her hips up and down, while Kris is fondling her breasts again. As she continues to move her hips, Amber screams in uncomfortable pleasure. Kris then french kisses Amber as he ravished her. He started thrusting his dick into her vigina faster, feeding Amber’s orgasm.

“Amber…. I’m about to…”

“Oh… me too… ah…”

The moans got gradually louder, as they began to approach climax. After one more thrust into her pussy, they climaxed, Kris finally came into Amber’s. tight and needy cunt. 

 

They both laid down on the couch, making out with each other.

“That was so fun, we should do it again sometime.”

“Maybe next movie night, princess.”

Kris then kiss Amber on the lips before they both sleep in each other’s arms, as the movie ends on the TV.


End file.
